


為維護展覽品質，請勿觸碰展品

by Glimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, History of Magic, M/M, Museums
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmer/pseuds/Glimmer
Summary: 「那是法文，蠢貨！」哈利猛然抬起頭望向聲音來源，畫像裡的黑髮青年雙臂環胸，一附孺子不可教也的模樣，沒好氣地盯著他。「伏地魔，」他說，聲音溫潤輕緩，語音飛揚，「意指飛離死亡。」這是相隔多日，哈利再次聽見對方開口，為了這刻他等待已久，本該是完成目標的驚喜現在卻只湧現尷尬的念頭：難道他的魔法史真差到連畫像都忍不住解釋給他聽？





	為維護展覽品質，請勿觸碰展品

（上）

 

　　魔法與巫師歷史文獻博物館，簡稱魔史館，是當代保存最齊全的巫師相關文件博物館，位處倫敦知名的博物館集合地，每天的訪客來數與館藏不亞於羅素廣場對面的大英博物館，近幾年在魔法部底下的文化推廣單位與麻瓜政府的合作下，甚至推出了聯合特展，讓一般民眾能一窺魔法的奧妙及其深厚悠遠的歷史。當然，魔法生物並不列在常設展中，唯一曾這麼執行的是紐約的姊妹館，但在火龍失控逃竄造成二十人三度灼燒及混亂的踩踏事件，出動治療師及人員進行遺忘咒大規模清洗紐約市民記憶後，這項計畫就告吹了。  
　　作為孩童教育及增進巫師及麻瓜世界溝通橋樑的文化部依舊不遺餘力地舉辦各式教育特展，讓學習不再侷限課堂上（或者該說霍格華茲封閉的校園中，畢竟，你知道的，全英國唯一的巫師教育學校），企圖創造更多元的魔法理論認知空間，系統性地保存千年來巫師世界珍貴的文物及典籍資料，同時帶來新的就業機會，舉凡魔法物品鑑定人員、魔咒與魔法紀錄抄寫員、遺跡修復員、展覽空間設計師、魔法策展人、視覺設計師、專業的導覽員們（總是對注意力缺乏的青少年巫師及喜愛觸碰展品而傷及自身的無知孩童抱以極大的耐心，並每天在專業上貢獻熱情，讓我們獻上最大的感謝）

 

　　身為魔史館最大的教育支持方，霍格華茲每年都會有課程合作項目，進行定期的校外教學（離校許可必須知會並獲取家長簽名，即使過了百年，仍舊有保守的家長不願孩童與麻瓜進行過多接觸）雖然可以趁機去倫敦市區遊覽，仍取決於該課堂的教授所指派的作業。偏偏今年輪到魔法史賓斯教授進行教學，儘管能夠暫時脫離昏昏欲睡的課堂，但當學生們拿到指派的課題後就笑不出來了。

　　羅恩拿著手中的學習單乾巴巴地唸著：「在第二次巫師大戰期間，魔法部曾發行的《保護你家和家人不受黑魔法侵害》 (Protecting Your Home and Family Against Dark Forces)手冊中曾提及哪些防護措施？」

　　「首先：避免獨自外出，夜間時刻警惕，天暗前完成旅途。再來，隨時檢測居家外頭的防護魔咒，確保家庭成員……」

　　他們坐在中庭巨大的魔法部雕像下，回頭一看還能見到石像中被壓迫的家庭小精靈與麻瓜塑像，他們痛苦猙獰的表情嚇得哈利將視線轉回眼前密密麻麻的課題。這種不符現代主流價值（家庭小精靈與巫師一視同仁！巫師與麻瓜和平共存！）甚至具有爭議性的雕塑通通被移植到魔史館進行保存，在中庭兩側走道中還有許多類似的大型雕塑以及歷任偉大巫師的石像。哈利跟著衛斯理姊弟一起填寫學習單，或者該說由他們複誦題目再由赫敏解答。這次魔史館推出＜光明的勝利：第二次巫師戰爭兩百五十年紀念特展＞，因此學習單的範圍多半聚焦在這百年間兩次最重要的巫師戰爭，這可比在課堂上學習中世紀歐洲巫師會議要有趣多了，至少還能在博物館裡看到各種戰爭期間的警告標語、通緝單或告示，館方人員還會提供黑魔法物品講解（當然是不可碰觸的）。

 

　　男孩們還在埋頭抄寫七條步驟時，赫敏已經完成填寫並站起來指著館內的導覽地圖指揮道：「我們接下來去預言大廳，上面說要我們去那裡聆聽自己的預言球，並且把預言記錄下來。」  
　　「但是第三條跟第四條鄧不利多相關的題目怎麼辦？我們不是該去鳳凰社廳？」  
　　「哈利，」她嘆了口氣，兩手插在腰間，「每個人的作業題目都不一樣。像我的第三條是說明1995年所頒發的《教育章程》對霍格華茲的影響。」  
　　「我的是列舉阿茲卡班越獄事件的相關人物……喔，我恨名字，那麼多家族我根本記不住。」  
　　哈利聳聳肩，「那就先去聽預言吧。」好歹這是每個人的共同題目。

　　當他們三人到達預言廳時，前方已排起漫長人龍。每個要填寫學習單的霍格華茲學生都在排隊等著聽取自己的預言。這些預言球是特地從魔法部神祕事物司所借來的公眾預言球，作為短時間內的預測而不涉及命運判定，提供這週運勢或天氣情況等無傷大雅的小資訊，準確率就跟馬克杯裡的茶漬差不多。

　　「老天，」羅恩踮起腳尖張頭探腦望著人潮，「我們不能隨便寫些什麼，像星期五出大太陽，我們在魁地奇上痛宰史萊哲林之類的嗎？」  
　　作為衛斯理雙胞胎中稍微提早誕生三分鐘的那一位，否決羅恩的妄想已經是赫敏日常的職責之一：「很不幸的，星期五降雨機率有七十，有濃霧，我的手機剛告訴我了。還有，不行，預言球有一定的公正性，它們是經過魔法部認證……」  
　　「我看我先去鳳凰社廳好了，」哈利打斷她，「跟預言大廳是同一層，我寫完題目就回來。」  
　　幸好赫敏沒再說囉嗦插隊是不好的行為，她望向離入口處黑壓壓一群的人頭也明白一時半刻走不了，「我們先幫你排著。可能也要過半個小時才會輪到我們。」對此羅恩發出一陣嗚咽聲。  
　　「謝啦。」

　　哈利小跑步穿過後頭排隊的人龍，終於呼吸到新鮮的空氣以及舒暢的空間，依照地圖的指示他走向最右側一間鋪滿深紅色壁紙的展間。作為巫師戰爭期間，與食死徒抗衡的光明方代表鳳凰社，展間裡映入眼簾的是早期社員合影。被放大的黑白相片裡，時隔百年的巫師們穿著舊式服裝對他微笑揮手。牆面上的魔法畫像並不多，畢竟畫像耗費魔力及精神魔法，尤其相機普及後更加減少常人勞師動眾的繪製魔法，通常只有偉大的巫師或在歷史中具有一席之地的人物才有資格被繪製，以供後人弔念。

 

　　「鳳凰會是由阿不思·鄧不利多創建的致力於反抗伏地魔及食死人的秘密社團。初創於20世紀70年代前後，當時伏地魔從國外返回英格蘭，開始控制魔法部並迫害麻瓜出身的巫師。鳳凰會協助魔法部反抗伏地魔及其追隨者，在第一次巫師戰爭期間起到了至關重要的作用。戰爭在1981年取得勝利，但付出的代價是慘痛的，大量鳳凰會成員獻出了寶貴的生命。……」*  
　　金色書寫體隨著哈利閱讀而發出閃耀的光芒，他禁不住撫摸這些在指縫間跳動的文字，可是一旦碰觸，線條中隱含的光亮隨之黯淡。這種時效魔法非常短暫，為了提供多人閱讀必須耗費最小魔力維持一定的運轉時長，而展覽接近尾聲，顯然魔力幾近耗竭。

 

　　在展間內要找到鄧不利多的畫像非常容易，它擺放在最顯眼的位置。這一幅畫像是連通霍格華茲校長室的歷任校長畫像，哈利還沒有進過校長室，但是他聽同學說那裡整面牆上都掛滿了這樣神奇的畫像，而畫像裡頭的人物可以彼此交談走動、甚至離開前往任何地方。展間空無一人的的畫像旁同樣寫著老校長的豐功偉業：「霍格華茲魔法與巫術學院校長、國際巫師聯盟主席、梅林勳爵士團第一级大法師、巫師協會會長……」  
　　在畫像下方的展示架裡擺放私人物件，以及一只大的儲思盆。

　　裡頭有著校長的手抄筆記，上面抄寫著哈利看不懂的古代魔文或許是傳說中校長熟悉的妖精語、一根鳳凰羽毛及古老的鳳凰蛋，甚至還有一本破了洞的黑皮厚書，其中有個軟墊上放著一只金戒指，上頭鑲著碩大的方形寶石。  
　　「哈囉，孩子，你在找什麼嗎？」  
　　「哦、哦先生！」哈利倒退一步，捂著胸口看向畫像裡出現慈祥的老人，半月形眼鏡後的藍眼溫和地瞇著眼等著男孩開口。  
　　「先生，你好，我是哈利．波特，」他頓了頓又再補充道：「哈利‧天蠍‧波特。我是二年級的葛萊芬多。」  
　　「一個波特家的孩子，顯而易見。」鄧不利多微笑道，撫摸茂密的白長鬍，「還記得當時見到你祖父的樣子，也是像你這樣的年紀。你很好地遺傳到了波特家的特徵，勇敢善良還有那頭典型的黑髮。」聞言，哈利伸手壓住自己亂翹張狂的頭髮，不由自主地紅了臉，勇敢善良他是不知道，鳥窩般亂糟糟的髮型倒是被人說過很多次。  
　　「先生，我可以問您一些問題嗎？為了這次魔法史的作業。」  
　　「啊、今天有不少學生來問過我問題，好久沒這麼熱鬧了。你想知道什麼？」  
　　「是的，先生……我……」他低頭看了看自己的單子裡的題目，「您發現的龍血的十二種用途還有您認為您任職於霍格華茲時最大的成就是什麼。」  
　　「龍血的十二種用途啊，真懷念，那時候我還只是潛心於研究的小夥子……」

　　拿著填滿筆記的單子，哈利往預言廳的方向移動。走廊人煙稀少，顯然學生們作業都完成不少，只剩零星的觀展民眾，還有被突然轉換姿勢搔癢的中世紀盔甲給嚇壞的麻瓜。沒多久他就聽見遠方傳來熟悉的嗓音：「……事務司才掌握真正重要的預言，今天只是體驗活動而已。」  
　　「你不能因為預言說馬爾福會成為學期第一就……」  
　　「預言沒有說他會成為第一名！」  
　　赫敏氣呼呼地反駁榮恩，在成績上這位衛斯理出乎尋常地偏執，從剛入學開始就以自己的祖母為偶像發憤要成為女級長甚至學生會女主席，連未來要在魔法部擔任什麼樣的職位就聽她重複多遍，聽得兩人耳朵長繭。　　  
　　「嗨，我回來了。」哈利的即時出現解救了羅恩。  
　　「哦兄弟，快點！我們替你留了位置，快進去！」趁著管理員不注意，羅恩連忙將哈利推進展間，通往預言廳的入口僅供單人出入。當哈利一踏入漆暗的房間，目光立刻被中心擺放的玻璃球給吸引，作為展間中唯一的光源，預言球散發瑩藍的光芒。

 

　　一近展台，預言球底座上的黃銅名牌浮現出他的名字。站在台前，哈利不知道該如何是好，畢竟沒有任何指示，他只好蹲低身體注視面前的球體。希望就像占卜課上觀察那些奇形怪狀的茶漬，再發揮自我的想像力好給作業交差。  
　　玻璃球裡旋轉著白色煙霧，扭曲狀似人影或是細長軀體，隨著霧氣飄搖，一陣沙啞的聲響嘶喃而出，如同乾枯的枝條摩擦萎縮的樹皮，淒冷的風聲穿梭其中，令人感到周身發冷。他必須將耳朵貼近球體表面才能依稀辨認話語，似乎有雙冰冷的掌心隔著玻璃貼伏在他的臉上……

 

　　哈利……

 

 

　　「夥計，你聽到了什麼？」

　　哈利走出展間時，兩人迫不急待地湊上前來想知道他獲得什麼樣的預言，卻只見哈利面帶困惑，悶悶地說：「我聽不太明白。」  
　　「什麼意思？什麼叫你聽不懂？」  
　　「不是，我聽得懂，起先我聽到有人叫我的名字，但就好像是另外一種語言，跟英文很像。我可以理解但是我說不出來，我也不知道該怎麼紀錄……呃，」看見兩人奇怪的表情，哈利揉了揉頭髮，「可能是壞掉了？」  
　　「有可能是語音辨識系統出了問題。變成法文或西班牙文？」  
　　「我不會法文。」哈利誠實地說，他知道衛斯理姊弟因為豐富的血緣背景常接觸不同語系，他們家可是安安穩穩的英國人，也沒想特別去學習其他語言。  
　　「那這一題就先空著吧。我們還剩什麼？」

　　「加分題：解開歷史人物所提供的任務。選擇對象不可跟表單上所提及的人物重疊。這是做什麼？」  
　　「這表示我們要尋找畫像或是雕塑，了解他們的背景，而且對象不可以是我們已熟知的巫師戰爭期間的名人。」  
　　那就代表哈利不能夠再找鄧不利多校長了。如果去找老人的話，對方肯定會和藹可親地分享在世時的故事。

　　「我要選賽弗勒斯‧石內卜。」

　　「什麼？」羅恩瞠目結舌地看著姊姊，「你瘋了嗎？為什麼找他？看他的樣子我就怕。」  
　　「因為──」赫敏拖長了音調，開始志得必滿的萬事通模式，「石內卜不只曾經是霍格華茲的校長、魔藥學教授，他還是巫師戰爭期間食死徒、鳳凰社兩方陣營的雙面間諜，還會有誰比他更適合這項題目嗎？」  
　　「找他簡直跟找黑魔王沒什麼兩樣。」羅恩小聲地抱怨。哈利不能同意更多。

　　他的父輩以石內卜的名字做為紀念，但當他們三人面對前校長的畫像時，哈利可無法從那雙漆黑眼睛以及陰沉的臉上看出一絲與波特家的友好情誼，至少對哈利而言，畫像簡直對他不屑一顧。

 

　　那哈利還可以找誰呢？去除目前名單上已知的鄧不利多、石內卜或甚至是自己波特家的父輩，哈利可還真不知道能夠找誰，可惜年輕一輩的鳳凰社成員並未遵循傳統繪製畫像，而老一輩的先傑猝不及防辭世，戰時又有誰能顧及於此。或許在賓斯教授生活的那個年代繪製魔法畫像是如此常見，以至於現在他認為這並不是件刁鑽的任務。

　　他揉了揉本就凌亂的頭髮，盯著長長的學習單。儘管作業時間有一周，哈利也不想整天都耗在魔史館裡，他還跟羅恩約好去看自然歷史博物館裡的恐龍呢。在煩惱中漫無目的地閒逛，哈利繞過彼此低聲嚎叫的狼人塑像、正在下巫師棋的半巨人守衛們一點也沒留心這個矮小的男孩，拿著地圖穿梭在各個展間。

 

　　正中央的展廳介紹霍格華茲一戰，內部完全模擬戰時煙硝瀰漫的中庭，仍在學的年輕巫師們與黑暗一方的邪惡生物們對峙，此外還有重現兩百多年魔法部被食死徒控制的黑暗時期，展牆上張貼著資訊被控管的預言家日報及巫師無線電聯網的紀載。

　　而當哈利走進下一個展間時，周遭的空氣急遽驟降，似乎連呼吸都結成霜。一道灰白慘淡的虛擬影像朝哈利飄來，鬼魂般漆黑腐爛的大口張裂，隨著注視那無神的面孔，冰冷黏膩的感覺包裹住身軀，彷彿正有什麼被抽離……

 

　　「離開那裡！」

　　伴隨一聲喝令，有股強大的魔力將男孩拉扯出意識的桎梏使之跌坐在地，當他清醒過來，連忙逃離展間，彷彿站在門口所有的快樂都將離他而去。  
　　「警衛如此怠忽職守，竟讓一個小男孩直闖阿茲卡班的場域。」  
　　「阿茲卡班？」哈利恍惚地望向聲音來源，那是一幅掛在銀綠花紋壁紙上的畫像，出聲的正是裡面約莫二十出頭的青年，與其他展場裡的畫像相比他過於年輕，英俊的臉龐在盞燈下顯得蒼白，黑色眼睛一瞬也不動地盯著哈利，彷彿注視他出了神似的，隨後才勾起一個微笑說道：「過來吧，什麼都不懂的小巫師。」  
　　「剛那是什麼東西？」哈利從地上爬了起來，連忙拍拍衣袖，像逃命似的跑進這個新發現的展間。只要離那冰冷刺骨的恐懼愈遠愈好。  
　　「攝魂怪，阿茲卡班的守衛。」青年說道，聲音慵懶，「即便是虛擬成像，要不是我及時阻止，你恐怕也得在聖芒戈躺個半天。」他的手指撐在臉頰邊，好笑地注視仍舊緊張的哈利。「要我說，這警戒真是愈發鬆懈了。」

　　「呃……謝謝你。我是哈利‧波特。」哈利坐在畫像前的長椅上問道。畫像周邊空無一物，沒有任何可供參考的文獻，只有蛇般華麗的紋飾圍繞畫框。  
　　「我第一眼就知道是你，哈利。」黑髮青年從高背椅上站起，走近畫框時身軀更顯修長，「很難讓人不印象深刻。」  
　　「哦，我想你說的應該是我的祖父，」哈利摸了摸鼻子，沒有鏡片的遮掩，他的綠眼更顯明亮，「大家都說我很像他。」  
　　「是的……」  
　　「所以你認識他囉？」  
　　「不能再更熟悉了。」  
　　「哇。」哈利驚呼一聲。眼前這個畫像如果認識他的祖父，那肯定也是將近兩百多年前，而這麼年輕就被繪製成畫像，想到此哈利不禁替對方感到可憐。「所以你……兩百五十歲了？」  
　　青年挑起眉頭，歲數看來是他不願正視的過往，五官略為扭曲，他說道：「正確地說，這幅畫像繪製的時間是三百年前，我從霍格華茲畢業的那一年。」像是看穿哈利的念頭般，不及男孩詢問他便直接釐清：「並不是只有死亡才會被繪製成魔法畫像，只要具備足夠深厚的魔力，巫師也可以繪製自畫像，用以保存記憶與魔力。」……甚至是靈魂。  
　　原來對方也是霍格華茲的學生，甚至比自己父輩的年代都還要更早呢。「那你知道巫師戰爭期間發生的事嗎？」  
　　「當然，我親身經歷。」

　　「哇，」哈利不由得讚嘆，隨即想到了自己手中的作業單，而畫像同樣的也發現到了，「魔法史的作業是嗎？」調笑的語氣讓哈利不禁紅了臉靦腆起來，「請問我該怎麼稱呼你……學長？」  
　　青年偏了偏頭，狀似思考的神情看不出情緒，爾後他微微一笑，黑眼閃過一抹詭譎的光，「在你了解我更多的故事前，你可以叫我湯姆，親愛的哈利。」

 

（中）

 

　　「你找的那幅畫像叫做湯姆？誰啊？我們魔法史課上有提到這號人物嗎？」

　　「我不知道。叫湯姆的人太多了，」哈利搖搖頭，「也太常見了。就連冰淇淋店老闆都叫湯姆。」

　　「那你知道他姓什麼嗎？」  
　　「他只說是一個謎語。可能是他的任務吧，解開這個謎語？」  
　　「喔，我討厭猜謎。」羅恩低聲說道：「還是交給我姊吧。她知道的可多了，說不准她可以把霍格華茲裡每一個叫湯姆的學生背出來。」  
　　這當然是玩笑話，不過真要他們三人之中有誰能夠僅從名字來找到線索非赫敏莫屬。

　　「說到赫敏，她人在哪？」  
　　「在家讀書。」羅恩扮了個苦臉，「石內卜的任務是叫她寫出吐真劑的成分、步驟以及效用。這可不在初級魔藥課本裡，昨天回到家就關在書房翻箱倒櫃的。」  
　　哈利表示同情，並再次慶幸自己沒有選擇前魔藥學教授做為加分題選擇，儘管哈利的魔藥成績並不差（多虧了他教父三天兩頭往家裡跑，順便帶著新奇古怪的魔藥材料）但是一想到整天關在屋子裡翻閱古籍就讓他受不了。

　　「那你呢？那個湯姆給了什麼任務？」  
　　「唔，他說如果我能夠知道他真正的名字，我的任務就達成了。」  
　　「感覺也是有夠難的。有提示嗎？」  
　　「他希望我去找一些東西。每找到一個物件就是一個線索。」哈利搔搔臉頰，努力回想昨晚離開前畫像所給他的第一個提示：「紅如血，硬如鐵，藏於最深的保護；鍛鍊財富，釀造永恆，無人能及的長生。」接下來很多其他的敘述哈利記不太清楚，聽起來大同小異，總而言之就是非常典型的魔法物品相關的形容。  
　　「……這是能在博物館裡找到的東西嗎？」

　　「我想……應該可以吧？」

 

　　說到魔史館最傲人的館藏，就不得不提起同樣豐富的博物館紀念商店。除了來自四面八方的魔法家族金源支持、參觀者當日的捐獻外，魔史館的營運資金有絕大一部分仰賴於紀念品店的營運。在這裡你能夠購買名人巫師的話語錄明信片、魔法生物小模型（注意，需要定期餵食及陽光）、各種專業古籍的拷本及口袋書，從便宜的館內立體地形圖到需要好幾個金加隆的建築模型都可以在商店裡找到。  
　　當他們一踏進商店時，羅恩的注意力立刻就被裡頭的大型巫師棋給奪走了（天啊！上面還有血跟鏽斑！他大聲地叫道）在好友目不轉睛地繞著等身大小的棋子打轉時，哈利走向比自己還高的櫃台，兩手撐在桌面按下服務鈴。鈴響後收銀台的妖精才慢條斯理地從金加隆中抬起銳利的視線，不甚情願地轉移目光，盯著男孩問道：「有什麼需要服務嗎？先生。」  
　　「嗯……我想找個東西，」哈利嚥下口水，「與長生不老相關的。」他不知道自己這樣的敘述眼前的妖精是否能夠意會，或許該加上更多的形容，例如紅色或是堅硬？湯姆給予的提示本來就少，在巫師紀念品商店裡買魔法物品？好選擇。

　　出乎哈利意料的，只見妖精伸出歪曲的手指一比，道：「五號走廊，尼可‧勒梅相關周邊。現在購買任一商品可以用十英鎊加購獨角獸血液。」語畢，他繼續埋頭於英鎊與加隆的兌換之中。  
　　「謝謝。」哈利說，順便呼喚被迷得不可開交、在水晶制還是石頭制迷你巫師棋間猶豫不定的羅恩。兩個男孩很快就到了指定的走廊，尼可‧勒梅相關的商品十分顯眼，到處都是煉金術相關的大釜、測量器，幾本精裝的生平著作。作為幾個世紀前最為長壽的巫師，眾所周知他利用魔法石製作長生不老藥延續夫妻的壽命，將魔法石交付給好友鄧不利多後，與妻子進入長眠。坊間有許多研究他遺留下的筆記專文，試圖延續他傲人的成就。

　　「哈利，快看！」羅恩指著一整盒閃著透亮的美麗石頭說道：「迷你魔法石！我看看……現在一顆五英鎊，三顆十二鎊。我看看，總共有白色、紅色、粉紅色、黃色、綠色、藍色、紫色……」  
　　「我要一顆紅色的就好。」

　　「那你要獨角獸的血嗎？」他問道。櫃檯旁邊同樣有一整排用小隻滴管裝滿的血液，軟木塞上還用哥德字體寫著純淨之血。  
　　「應該不用……湯姆所指的應該就只有魔法石而已。」  
　　「說的也是，」羅恩點頭同意，「也不知道他們是用養殖的還是野生獨角獸，我爸爸說有時候他們還會用來路不明的假血錠混充。」這番話不免提醒哈利，衛斯理作為魔法世界的大型量販店批發商，家族裡的孩子十分具有商業頭腦，同時在晚餐時也能聽到一些製造商的秘密。先前兩家人一同聚餐，大人們就開始針對最近巫師商品進入麻瓜世界的交易稅以及從中剝削的惡毒中盤商進行討論，不過那時候孩子們一心只想去院子裡玩魁地奇，心思倒也不在話題上。

 

　　掌心大的魔法石每個切面都閃著暗紅的光，邊緣泛著焦黑，在哈利手中隱約閃著炙熱的火焰。仿古效果做得非常之好。

　　就連畫像看到實體時，也不禁愣住，問道：「你從哪裡得到的？」

　　「我在紀念品店買來的，尼可‧勒梅的魔法石復刻版。我答對了嗎？」

　　看著坐在長椅上眼神中閃著滿心期待的男孩，畫像裡的青年若有所思地望著那一塊瑩亮的石頭，半晌後他點點頭稱許道：「是的，做得非常好。」  
　　「那你可以告訴我，你的名字了嗎？」  
　　「啊，這個嗎……」湯姆靠在椅背上說：「我很想。但是沒辦法，哈利。」他的手輕撫著腿上的書本，十分眼熟，湯姆解釋道：「如果我要告訴你我的名字，首先，我需要我完整的記憶才行，畫像中的我只有一部分的片段。當我獲得愈多生前的物件，我才能夠回想曾經的過往。」

　　聽起來這項挑戰難度正在無限上綱，倘若連青年的身分他都不知道，哈利又該如何去尋找那些物品？哈利直盯著畫像，忽然靈光一現：「我好像看過你那本書！」  
　　「這是我的日記本。」聞言，湯姆半垂著眼，翻閱腿上的厚書，本該充滿文字的書頁一片空白，短暫的沉默後他面色哀戚地說：「它記錄著我在霍格華茲求學的時光，現在一無所有。」  
　　「我在鄧不利多校長的展間看到過！黑色封皮……然後，我記得邊角還有金色鎖扣。」哈利沒有說的是那本書封面被穿破了大洞，如果讓湯姆知道這件事，說不定會使對方更加難過。  
　　「鄧不利多……」黑髮青年呢喃著，聲音輕緩地擴散進冰冷的空氣中，展間的燈光忽然黯淡下來，只剩畫框上方的盞燈維持微弱光源，映著他蒼白的面容。「那狡猾的老蜜蜂……。」  
　　隨著話語落下，房間地板似乎在震動，哈利不由得緊抓著座椅，不安地四處張望。展間裡其他的物品在櫃體裡搖晃，一具黑色棺木融入黑暗的背景中。畫像裡的青年忽然拔高了身體，原本背景裡的起居室壁紙翻落，露出下方腐朽的牆板，如同深暗窟窿。

　　「湯姆？」他止住了呼吸，鼓起勇氣看向臉色僵硬的男人。那雙黝暗的雙眼轉向了他，彷彿冰冷的手拂上臉頰，以及一陣嘶喃……  
　　「哦，哈利……沒事的……」

 

　　頃刻間，一切如故，綠色展間裡的燈光重新亮起，壁紙上的銀色紋路一瞬間閃著嶄新的光芒，又迅速沉寂。畫像裡的青年恢復到平時溫文儒雅的模樣，重新坐回棗色扶手椅。「我只是想起一些舊事。我將日記本遺留在霍格華茲，以為能受到保護，沒想到最後還是到了鄧不利多手中。」他凝視男孩難以掩飾的緊張神情，用他一貫安撫人心的輕柔聲音說道：「我只是有些生氣，畢竟日記本對我來說彌足珍貴。倘若你最珍視愛護的物品被人奪走，三百年後這樣被展示出來……哈利，這樣不是很不公平嗎？」

　　「我……」男孩眨了眨眼，腦中想起老人慈祥的微笑，試著反駁：「說不定校長只是替你保管？可能辦展覽的人不知道是你的東西？」  
　　「是的，無人知曉……」湯姆低聲呢喃，爾後他望著哈利的雙眼說：「幫我把日記本拿回來。」  
　　在那對蛇一般細長瞳孔地注視下，房間裡氧氣似乎不斷抽離，沉重的睏意席捲而來，「但……」哈利吞下這種令人窒息的感覺，不禁後退一步，這些話語彷彿不是從畫像而是從自己的腦中悠揚地傳來，在溫暖暈眩的意識中那個嗓音說道：「幫我取回日記本……我的……」  
　　「不行，我不能這麼做，」他搖了搖頭，避開湯姆的視線，那股昏睡感隨之淡去，「這樣是偷竊。」

　　在他看不到的地方，畫像繼續說道：「你不願意嗎？哈利，讓事物回到應該歸屬的地方？」那傷痛的語調在他的胸膛裡迴盪，彷彿對方就在耳畔邊呼喚，呼喚著他……克制心中的忐忑，哈利仍然說道：「我很抱歉。可是這是不對的，我不能這麼做。」

　　彷彿下定決心般，哈利掉頭，跑出了展間。

 

 

　　哈利跟衛斯理姊弟一起逛了動物園，還去看了最新上映的麻瓜電影。他已經有兩天沒有回去博物館，作業單塞在房間的抽屜裡，距離繳交期限還有一個週末。  
　　但在夜晚，他仍能聽見那個嗓音。

 

（下）

 

　　當三人再度踏進魔史館，已經是赫敏興高采烈拿著作業單的時候。完成石內卜交辦的任務令她樂不可支，興致高昂地不斷檢閱著單子上的簽名，深怕下一秒那簽名就會消失似的，只差沒去櫃檯大聲廣播這次的成就。一旁的羅恩翻了白眼，顯然對姊姊感到無可奈何。至於哈利……  
「你的任務完成了嗎？我聽羅恩說你們去買了魔法石？」

　　「喔，我……還沒，快了，我想。」  
　　赫敏對哈利漫不經心的回答皺起眉頭，「哈利，你應該要更積極一點。雖然他們只是畫像，但是他們都是在巫師戰爭中犧牲的偉大英雄，能夠透過這次展覽與他們的畫像進行交流是難得的學習機會，我都不知道下一次能夠見到魔法畫像是什麼時候。更何況我們可以親自從本人口中聽到歷史運行的軌跡，這可比課本所提供的知識要多得多！像我……」

　　在赫敏又陷入漫長的耳提面命與自吹自擂前，羅恩向哈利打了個示意，「兄弟你先走吧，我們等會再去找你。」大略向羅恩敘述展間的位置後，趁著赫敏不注意，哈利腳底抹油偷偷地從另側的樓梯溜走。要知道，衛斯理家的大小姐開始說教沒有個一時半刻是停不了的。有時候哈利都不禁佩服羅恩的忍耐力，難道兄弟姊妹都會這樣嗎？想到自己還在襁褓中咯咯笑的幼妹變成長篇大論的女魔頭，哈利都要冒一身冷汗。  
　　  
　　當他再次回到湯姆的房間時，畫像裡的青年依舊坐在扶手椅中閱讀手中的書本，封面不再是之前的黑皮日記本，而是另外一部古代魔文典籍。  
　　「湯姆？」  
　　他知道對方聽見了，卻沒有任何反應。彷彿就只是一幅普通的畫像，沉默而無生氣，永遠維持年輕的模樣。  
　　「湯姆？……你不高興嗎？」對比前段時間湯姆總是不厭其煩地回應哈利各種問題（你是什麼學院的？你參加過三強爭霸賽嗎？你最喜歡哪隻魁地奇球隊？兩百年前也有巧克力蛙嗎？）今天反常的寡言，甚至可以說是無視哈利。

　　「你是因為我沒有拿到日記本而生氣嗎？」  
　　沒有反應。湯姆只是伸出細長的食指翻了書頁，一眼都沒瞧他。

 

　　該怎麼讓一幅固執的畫像開口跟你說話？哈利苦惱地走來走去，百無聊賴地盯著牆壁上那些蜿蜒難解的符號，它們以畫像為中心擴散而出，這些扭曲的線條彷彿年代久遠而褪了色，展間的設計人員力圖模擬百年前的符文而刻意作出仿古效果。魔法陣的大小能夠推測出魔力的強弱，從先前的談話能聽出湯姆學識淵博，尤其對方分享的一系列在歐洲遊歷時的冒險故事，或許這跟湯姆在羅馬尼亞向部落巫師學習的古老魔法有關。這使哈利更好奇對方的身分了，莫非他是歷史上某個著名的招喚師？古代魔文的研究專家？魔咒發明家？

　　哈利手肘撐在膝蓋上抵住臉頰，望著自己的作業單。都虧赫敏協助，已完成大半不少，由於他們還未參觀與食死徒有關的展間，因此剩下的題目大都圍繞在早期黑魔王所施行的恐怖統治以及復活後的食死徒活動。  
　　湯姆是否也經歷過那段日子？對方過去似乎也生活在那段巫師世界人人自危的時光，那時候他回到英格蘭了嗎？還是仍在遙遠的東方旅行？  
　　從展間擺放的位置來看，他不會是鳳凰社的成員，他有出面對抗黑魔王嗎？或是與其他巫師一樣默不作聲擔心受怕？

 

　　哈利望著悠然自得閱讀典籍的青年，腦中疑問不斷湧現，他是如何認識自己的曾祖父、那位鼎鼎大名的救世主，為紀念他而命名的哈利波特？他們曾在霍格華茲上過同樣的課堂，在同個大廳用餐嗎？湯姆對哈利波特的了解又有多少？他曾經利用自己的學識幫助過那承擔沉重職責的男孩還是與其他大眾一樣冷眼旁觀、奚落嘲弄？  
　　這些哈利都沒有問過他，他也不知道自己是否想知道，而答案對他來說也就無足輕重了。  
　　儘管這只是個加分題，卻比其他題目更讓哈利上心。以至於在解開湯姆的謎底之前，那些關於黑魔王甚至與之相伴的駭人傳說都無趣起來，更何況有誰會取伏地魔這種古怪名字，真不懂黑魔王在想什麼，好好的家姓原名不用非要取這種一點都不酷、怪力亂神的稱號聽起來也不像英語……

　　「那是法文，蠢貨！」  
　　哈利猛然抬起頭望向聲音來源，畫像裡的黑髮青年雙臂環胸，一附孺子不可教也的模樣，沒好氣地盯著他。「伏地魔，」他說，聲音溫潤輕緩，語音飛揚，「意指飛離死亡。」

　　難道哈利又不小心把心裡的話給說出來了嗎？

 

　　「你想得太大聲了，男孩。」  
　　「哦。呃。」哈利臉上泛起紅暈，這也算是他的老毛病了，被母親提醒多遍倒也一直改不了。包括一尷尬就會臉紅也是。「對不起，我不知道。」儘管不明白湯姆的氣急敗壞從何而來，但是對方終於願意開口實在令哈利鬆了口氣。  
　　「這並無多少人知曉。」  
　　「怎麼會有人可以逃離死亡？」哈利問，「每個人都會死啊。」  
　　「唯有常人難逃死劫，」湯姆的嘴唇翹起，輕聲說道：「伏地魔王無所畏懼。」  
　　「喔……」哈利默默地望著自己的學習單，旋轉著自動筆，「我覺得畏懼死亡沒什麼不好，我也很怕。但媽媽說死亡是另一場冒險，每個人都要經歷的冒險，只是她提早開始了。」  
　　「哈利，你想念她嗎？」  
　　「想。」他毫不遲疑地應道。  
　　「如果我說，我可以讓她回來呢？」  
　　「你是指……」  
　　「我可以讓她再回到你的身邊，讓她每一年都可以在車站迎接你回家，陪著你長大？」  
　　「不。」  
　　「不？」  
　　哈利搖搖頭，「媽媽自己拒絕魔藥的，因為她說很痛。我不想再讓她痛，我希望她一直是開心的，我們最後過得很開心。」他隨後又了笑一下，像是想起什麼愉快的事，「我還有爸爸啊。而且媽媽做的料理真是太可怕了。」  
　　湯姆偏了偏頭，盡是匪夷所思的神情，「這是你第二次拒絕我。」  
　　哈利疑惑地看著他。  
　　「我不明白。你為何能坦然的接受死亡，」湯姆問，語氣裡更多的是好奇。「你們不想利用魔法將她復活嗎？在你們這個年代，煉金術應該有一定成效了，不是嗎？你的父親難道不想這麼做嗎？」  
　　哈利皺起眉頭，「我們不想違背媽媽的心願。不管是什麼樣的方式，總是會有一定的代價。」

　　「啊，聰明的孩子，但是還不夠聰明……」

　　「湯姆，那你的母親呢？如果是你，你會想復活她嗎？」

　　「我沒有這方面的記憶，」他的話語平淡，如同老舊機器裡播放的錄音，已聽不出最初的音色，「他們說她在我出生時死亡。但是我並不需要她，因為……」

 

 

　　「所以你要去找一條蛇？！」

　　當三個人終於在魔史館內附的餐廳裡碰面時，羅恩抱怨根本找不到哈利提到的展間位置，他跟赫敏兩人只好先去食死徒的展廳，結果被一連串迎面而來的不可饒恕咒給嚇得半死。  
　　「策展人就是個瘋子，」羅恩咕噥著，「到底是誰把它們做得那麼逼真啊。」想到那些戴著兜帽面具的蠟像，他雞皮疙瘩都起來了。  
　　「嗯，因為湯姆提到，他曾經擁有一條寵物蛇娜吉尼，是他最好的朋友。所以說不定這會對他想起自己的身分有幫助。」  
　　「把蛇當朋友……」羅恩望向餐廳吧檯後方一整排的魔法藥酒，裡頭浸泡的蛇軀張大利嘴，看來恐怖嚇人。「你要去哪找一條蟒蛇？動物園？」  
　　「我去寵物店看看，說不定有機會。」哈利說道。無論如何，他可不會買一瓶蛇酒給對方，如果他們還要繼續交談的話。  
　　在羅恩比手畫腳，戲劇性地向哈利描述方才姊弟倆踏入食死徒展區遇到的可怕事蹟時，赫敏皺起眉頭，覺得自己似乎錯過了什麼，但又不甚確定，進而沉默不語。

　　「剛剛是你在跟我說話嗎？」  
　　「什麼？沒有啊。你聽錯了吧。」  
　　哈利疑惑地看向正在逗弄手中倉鼠的羅恩，不明白聲音從何而來。他們三人此刻待在市區寵物店裡，赫敏為她的貓添購了零嘴以及一些小玩具，羅恩卻對這些齧齒類小動物沉迷不已。這對姊弟真是奇特。  
　　哈利請店員將他挑選的小蛇放進透明箱裡。

　　「唉又吵我睡覺……」聽到這個低聲碎念，哈利不由得應道：「我打擾你的午休時間了嗎？」  
　　店員狐疑的看向男孩，「不好意思？」  
　　「呃，沒事、沒事。」哈利連忙擺擺手。難道他又幻聽了？

 

　　提著寵物箱，三人在門口準備分道揚鑣時，赫敏說：「哈利，明天就是展覽的最後一天。之後工作人員就會開始撤展了。除了蛇之外，你還有缺什麼嗎？」  
　　哈利遲疑了一會兒，說道：「……日記本。」  
　　「日記本？」  
　　「對，但被放在鄧不利多的展間。我不知道該怎麼拿到它……」  
　　拿著逗貓棒，垂掛的假老鼠在赫敏手上搖搖晃晃。「哈利，你應該知道怎麼出借文物吧？」  
　　「呃……」  
　　赫敏嘀咕著真不知道你們上課都在幹什麼之類的話，「拿著你的學生證去管理中心，跟它們說你要出借的物品、租借期限還有用途。因為我們這是魔法史的教學，所以學生都有被賦予一定程度的權限，只要不是危險的黑魔法物品。」赫敏想了想，「不過如果是鄧不利多的東西……應該沒問題。」畢竟他可是上個世代最德高望重的白巫師之一，會出什麼事呢？  
　　只見哈利眼神一亮，整個人精神抖擻起來，露出他們平時都沒見過的開朗笑容，就連本人都沒發現。「那我得快點了，謝啦赫敏，真虧有你。」  
　　「不客氣。」那個笑容讓赫敏止住了嘴中未發出的疑問，只能跟羅恩一起向哈利揮手道別，看著對方提著箱子朝著博物館的方向跑去。  
　　「姊，你臉紅了。」  
　　「哦，閉嘴，羅納德！」

　　弟弟真是討厭的生物。

　　回到家中的赫敏翻閱自己收藏的《巫師與他們的事跡：五百年的衰敗與榮光》精裝版，打算為自己的魔法史論文做一個收尾，有了石內卜的簽名再加上一篇引經據典、結構嚴謹的論文，這一次赫敏肯定可以拿到班上最優秀的成績。相較之下，羅恩可沒那麼大的熱情，坐在客廳裡開始玩起手機遊戲，趁著家裡大人不在，姊姊又開始當書蟲，他可要好好賴在沙發上放鬆一下。

　　「羅恩，你還記得今天早上哈利告訴你的那個展間在哪裡嗎？」赫敏的聲音從書房傳來。  
　　「嗯……」他轉動著手機，讓介面裡的賽車能夠順利駛過彎道，差一點後車輪就要擦撞，這可要扣分的。「就在預言大聽那一層。魔法部的附近，他說是綠色的。」  
　　「我在地圖上沒有看到。」  
　　「有啦有啦，他還說就在阿茲卡班的對面。喔天啊，這頭鹿怎麼突然衝進車道，天啊天啊我要撞到……呼，好險……嘿！你幹嘛！」  
　　羅恩瞪著站在沙發旁邊，搶走自己手機的赫敏：「我玩到一半耶！還我！」

　　「打電話給哈利！快點！」赫敏說著，不容質疑的態度以及嚴肅的表情讓羅恩吞了口口水。

　　接過手機，羅恩抱怨著打就打嘛幹嘛那麼兇，一邊尋找電話簿裡的號碼。過沒多久，手機另端就傳出語音信箱的電子女音，他抬頭看向神色凝重的赫敏，「他沒接欸。」  
　　「走，我們現在去魔史館。」赫敏不由分說地把懶骨頭一樣的弟弟從沙發裡拉起來。蠻橫的動作惹得羅恩哀哀叫，「你發什麼神經啊？我們現在去博物館幹嘛？今天很累欸。」  
　　「你還記得我們今天去食死徒的展間對吧？」

　　「對，恐怖死了，休想再叫我進去。」  
　　「可是我們沒有找到黑魔王的房間。」赫敏沉著臉說，「它存在，但我們沒有找到。我們身邊的同學裡沒有一個人找到過。」

　　「……這我知道，你還特別去問了馬爾福。所以？」  
　　「那條蛇，這兩百年來只有一個巫師與蛇有關：伏地魔。他是史萊哲林最後的傳人，他會說爬說語，甚至曾在霍格華滋放出蛇怪。歷史上只有一條蛇被記載，她的名字就叫娜吉尼，是伏地魔的寵物之一。」話說到最後，赫敏的嘴唇顫抖著，「哈利口中的湯姆，就是湯姆‧里德爾，就是伏地魔。他們是同一個人。」

　　羅恩臉色蒼白，「哈利有危險了！」

 

　　哈利沒想到事情會這麼順利。  
　　應該早一點去詢問赫敏的意見，她總是他們當中最聰明的那一個。

　　日記本比自己想像的還要輕盈，當他將裝著小蛇的飼養箱連同買到的魔法石一起放到展間黑色的櫃體上時，他可以感覺到湯姆的視線一直隨著自己移動。  
　　「在我發現它時，它就是現在這樣……」哈利解釋道，展示給湯姆看他得到的物件。手指拂過封皮上外掀的裂口，就像是有人發狠般，故意戳破它。日記本中心被巨大的窟窿給貫穿，邊緣散著黑色墨漬，文字早已模糊不清。

　　儘管經過百年，除了些許污垢及中心的破損外，紙張幾乎完好無缺，磅數極高的紙頁在手裡摸來柔軟厚實，顯然是用極好的選紙。「噢！」哈利忍不住發出小小的嗤痛聲，紙張劃破了他的指腹，血從小小的切傷中濺到了日記本裡。奇怪的是，鮮紅的血液就沉進書頁當中，不見蹤影。「它消失了。」

　　「巫師的血液彌足珍貴，一丁點都不能浪費不是嗎？」  
　　他沒好氣地瞪著調侃的湯姆，要不是意外，感覺這傢伙就像是故意的，心情看起來可好了呢。  
　　「你感覺很高興？」  
　　「當然了，哈利。你做得很好，比我想像的要好太多了。如果我是你的魔法史教授，我肯定會給你滿分。」湯姆微笑道。  
　　「然後呢？我接下還要做什麼？」  
　　「如果你願意的話，你可以唸其中一段的日記給我聽，裡頭有紀載恢復記憶的魔法。」畫像裡的青年一指，彷彿等待已久似的，日記本自動翻開到了其中一頁，裡頭的文字躍然紙上。顯然是湯姆的字跡。  
　　「這看起來很複雜。」  
　　「沒有魔法是簡單的，也沒有魔法是困難的。這是我們巫師與生俱來的天賦。」

　　哈利捧著日記本，猶豫道：「但我之前從未用過無杖魔咒。」  
　　「魔法取決於一個人的意念。只要你的意念足夠強大，就會成功。」  
　　「意念……湯姆，我是說，假如你恢復記憶的話，會發生甚麼事？」哈利問，「你曾經活過……可是你只是畫像，我……」  
　　「我現在只是幅畫像。顯而易見。」湯姆說道，毫不遲疑。「你覺得會發生甚麼事呢？哈利。」  
　　在畫像可視空間裡，青年起身來回渡步著，停在了畫框的邊緣轉身看向男孩，「告訴我你看到了什麼。」

　　「嗯……書櫃？檯燈？」

　　「不，不是這些無用的物件。界線，哈利，你看到了嗎？」他探出手，像撫摸無人能視的邊框，彷彿世界被困禁在巨大、透明的盒子裡，「就像你為我買回的那條小蛇，哈利。我同樣被束縛在這裡。沒有完整記憶的我，無法像其他的魔法畫像自由地穿梭到他處，只能永遠地被困在這一方之地。但是，哈利，你來了，」湯姆垂下雙臂，走近畫像中心，年輕英俊的臉龐因為喜悅而更顯迷人，「你是那個被選中的男孩……」  
　　「只有你做得到。這就是為何你能發現我，哈利。等到這個展覽結束，我又將再次被掩沒在塵埃之中，成為終將被人遺忘的舊物。」  
　　湯姆的聲線裡某種情緒打動了他，在這兩百多年的時光中，青年是如何度過這漫長、乏味的時光，僅有書本與自我相伴，三百年！那是一個什麼樣的概念，早已超過哈利所能想像的極限。  
　　「好，」良久，下定決心般，男孩說：「我盡力試試。」

　　「誠心誠意？」  
　　「誠心誠意。」

　　如同第一眼注視這年幼無知的男孩踏入阿茲卡班危險的境地，湯姆凝視著他，說道：「那就唸出咒語吧，哈利波特。」  
　　他深吸口氣，開始照著書頁上的文字發音，那不像是普通的英語，與課堂上教授的魔咒發音也略有區別，它更加嘶啞、更加綿長，彷彿一個尾音纏繞著下一個，讓文字蜿蜒流淌在空氣裡。當哈利話語落下時，壁紙上的紋路散發著銀藍色的光芒，畫像裡的男人看著它們從畫框後頭擴散，像是潰堤的洪水鋪張了支流，蔓延而開，凡所經之處皆閃爍著明亮的光。  
　　哈利神奇地看著魔法的痕跡充盈在這座小小展間，以及它掀起的溫暖光芒。而當那柔和的魔力四散至角落，飼養箱裡休眠的小蛇忽地驚醒，在透明箱裡快速地打竄著，用纖細的身體不斷撞擊箱體，無效後恐慌般地竄動身軀急欲尋覓躲藏之處。

　　見狀，湯姆笑了出來，「啊……野性的直覺嗎？」  
　　「發生……」  
　　日記本的紙張快速地翻動，像是有陣陰冷的狂風，急遽地咆哮，叫哈利幾乎看不清眼前的一竊，在視線的餘光中，頁角浮現的年代不斷倒退，十年、二十年、五十年、一百年、兩百年、兩百五十年……  
　　哈利猛力將日記本闔上，在它的背面，封皮上纖細的字體優雅地刻著一個無人不曉的名字：湯姆‧里德爾。

 

　　這就是謎底。

　　倏地，展間的燈光熄滅，陷入一片黑暗。

　　他眨著眼，等待雙眼適應突如其來的黑暗。空調似乎停止運轉。眼前的畫像空了，只留下老舊扶手椅，以及椅墊上攤開的書本。湯姆不見蹤影。空氣中有什麼在竄動。他認出那一塊尼可勒梅的魔法石製品，碎成萬千碎片，落在地毯上。已然死去的蛇身從櫃體垂下。

　　不，那從來都不是普通的櫃子。  
　　哈利屏氣凝神，胸膛裡的心臟劇烈蹦跳著，他緊緊抓著日記本感覺書頁陷進了掌心，掌心裡浸滿了汗。「湯姆？」  
　　話語一落，有人抓住他緊繃的肩膀，嚇得哈利幾乎要跳了起來，用盡全身力氣才不至於落荒而逃。或者應該說，逃不了。眼角一瞥能看見視野角落那一隻蒼白、骨節分明的手。  
　　  
　　「放輕鬆，哈利……為何這麼緊張？」  
　　湯姆‧里德爾熟悉的嗓音在他耳邊響起，聲音如此之近，不屬於人般寒冷的氣息拂過他的耳朵，那一陣沙啞的嘶喃以及如同穿梭於枯萎枝葉冷風般的笑聲……  
　　這一次他終於聽懂了。

　　「現在，我們擁有無窮的時間。」

 

 

　　在即將閉館時闖進博物館始終不是個好主意，赫敏‧衛斯理簡直不敢置信自己會做出這樣的行為，但她同樣不敢想自己的好友之一此刻所面臨的危險以及無時無刻陪在身邊的姊弟倆居然都沒人察覺！  
　　多麼明顯！

　　他們躲在展板之後，等著清掃人員一走進廁所，立刻蹲低身體穿過封鎖線，用盡全力衝上二樓。在被清空的展覽廳裡，他們的腳步聽來急促刺耳，掛在展牆上的畫像裡巫師們同樣慌張的奔走，卻是朝與他們完全不同的方向離開，彷彿有什麼可怖至極之物在後頭追趕它們。  
　　他們跑進鳳凰社的展間裡求助，裡頭的畫像卻空無一物，顯然在博物館閉關後，前校長們回到自己原處在霍格華茲的畫像中。  
　　還在博物館的塑像們惶惶不安，彼此交頭接耳。走廊兩側的展間都已關閉，衛斯理姊弟並不真的確定哪一間才是正確的，幸虧博物館中紛擾不安的動靜告知了它們方位，不斷繞過無數間封閉的展廳，在這之中，唯有遠處一間房門仍舊敞開，看去一片漆黑難以辨認……

　　  
　　「哦，天啊！哈利！」當他們看見近乎喪失血色，臉色蒼白的哈利時，羅恩幾乎要衝上前卻被自己的姊姊給硬生生拉住，「謝天謝地，你……」  
　　他們兩人同時噤聲，慘白了臉，瞪著站在哈利身後瘦高的男人。他們終於明白其他展品落荒逃竄的原因，但此刻為時已晚。在男人的微笑注視下，只見赫敏沉默地接過哈利手中她熟悉無比的東西，他們目瞪口呆地注視這一整週以來他們孜孜念念的東西，那一張作業單……

 

　　而毫無疑問的，只有哈利波特的加分題選項上，才能獲得黑魔王的簽名。

 

 

後續

 

哈利成為了今年以來第一個在魔法史課堂上得到滿分的學生。  
經過這次校外教學，任教了好幾個世紀的賓斯教授決定退休，好好享受生活。

不過，學期才正要開始呢，不是嗎？

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 這裡的設定哈利‧天蠍‧波特是阿不思‧波特的孫子。救世主哈利波特的曾孫。  
> 在百年後麻瓜世界不僅接受巫師的存在，兩方開始（嘗試）交流下的設定。


End file.
